


Magma Man

by Queenofdragons2



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdragons2/pseuds/Queenofdragons2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Tadashi's death, Hiro meets a mysterious masked man known as Magma Man. (Couldn't think of a better summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magma Man

Hiro Hamada had always enjoyed watching the sunsets over San Fransokyo. But finding a place to watch them without some sort of obstruction had always been nearly impossible. But that wasn’t a problem anymore.

Hiro was watching the sunset from one of the air turbines floating in the sky, with Baymax sitting next to him. To be honest, it was one of his favorite things about being a superhero.

It was quiet and peaceful, a feeling that seemed to be increasingly rare. It was during times like these that the hollowness in his chest went away, even if only for a few moments; it was easy to forget that today was the anniversary of Tadashi’s death.

0~*~0

Kim Rodburg watched the same sunset from the roof of an abandoned building. His legs dangled over the edge, above the street so far below.

“Kim,” a voice behind him suddenly said, “what are you doing here?”

Kim turned around. “Oh, hello, Double-M. Just watching the sunset,” he said to the young man behind him, patting a spot beside him. “Come on, sit.”

Double-M remained standing for a moment before somewhat stiffly sitting next to him.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments before Kim said, “You’ve never watched a sunset before, have you?”

Double-M shook his head. “I’m too busy to watch a sunset.”

“Part of that is your own fault. It’s always good to just stop and take a moment to relax every once in a while. It’s great for your health.”

Double-M took a deep sigh. A few moments later, he said, “Don’t we have a heist planned for tonight?”

“That’s still no reason not to relax a bit beforehand.”

“I don’t think the boss would agree with you.”

“Screw what the boss says; I’m your friend.”

Double-M cracked a small, stiff smile. “Yeah. You are.”


End file.
